Folive: Stranded
by candyflossblue
Summary: Fletcher and Olive, on an island? How are they going to survive? Will they meet any new people? See how they face dangerous and difficult situations, adjust to their new surroundings and how their romance blooms. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this new story idea just before I went to sleep last night. I hope you like but I have no idea where it's going to go, I'm just going to start it and see what happens!**

OLIVE'S POV:

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Fletcher begs me.

"Fletcher, you're not old enough to drive your Uncle's speedboat. It's not safe." I shake my head while making sure our supply teacher didn't see us talking across desks.

"I'm allowed to, I've asked. And anyway, I know how to drive it." He whispers.

"Well the law doesn't allow you." I roll my eyes and open my exercise book.

"Please Olive, you won't-"

"Would you like to share something with the class Fletcher?" The supply teacher questioned him. She looked like she been lying in the bath for way too long and her glasses were the size of Jupiter.

"Um no..." Fletcher mumbled.

"Well then, get on with your work." She replied sourly. Fletcher nodded and looked down at his book. As soon as the teacher looked around he mumbled something to me.

"We'll talk about it at lunch ok?" He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I roll my eyes.

Fletcher has always been interested in fun and I think otherwise, what's more fun then filling your head with delicious facts? We were so different but that's why I kind of had a crush on him, he was so exotic to me, so different. I would never tell anyone this though, as far as most people know, Fletcher and I are best friends who always disagree. Should I go on his boat? Maybe it will be fun, I could bring a book just in case. Being a 15 year old, I should be a flirty adrenalin junkie but I find fact much more enticing than fiction.

Lunch came faster then expected, Fletcher and I were on our way to the canteen. Chyna was at home, sick so Fletcher was stuck to me like glue. Normally he's attached to Chyna. I'm not really the jealous person but Chyna is enough to make steam come from my ears.

"You thought about it?" Fletcher asks hopefully.

"If I say yes will you stop asking me about it?" I say sarcastically.

"Pleeeease, you need to have some fun." Fletcher puts his arm around my shoulders in a friendly begging way. My cheeks burn and I start to feel my body turn to jelly.

"Fine." I say as I shrug his arm off before I overheat.

"YES!" Fletcher shouts and throws his hands up in the air, everyone's eyes are on us. I hide my face in embarrassment.

FLETCHER'S POV:

My foot tapped rapidly against the pavement outside Z-Tech Prodigy School. I was waiting for Olive, she was taking ages. What if she didn't come? I had bugged her all day about coming on a boat ride with me. The truth is, I wanted some alone time with her and I thought a boat trip would be romantic enough. I know what you're thinking, yes I have a crush on Olive. Big deal. I was always too nervous to tell her. Some day I'll pluck up the courage and do it, maybe today? She makes me feel weak, everytime I look at her or hear an interesting factoid my heart beats a little faster. But as far as anyone knows, were just best friends who always disagree. Finally I see Olive appear from the school, she walked over.

"Ready?" I said excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighs.

* * *

We eventually reached the docks after 3 bus rides, the sun reflected off the water and made beautiful reflections that were paint worthy. Olive sat down on the docks, took her white pumps off and let her feet dip into the water. I smiled at one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen. I took out my camera from my rucksack and snapped a perfect picture of her and the flections of sunlight. I know exactly what I'm waiting when I get home.

"It's so calm here." She sighs as I sit cross legged next to her, her pumps in between us.

"Yeah it is." I say as a gentle breeze glides across our faces. Olive's golden hair floats in the air. "Come on, let's go to the boat." I stand up and offer my hand to her.

She smiles gracefully and takes hold of my hand. Her hand was fragile and small whereas mine were bigger, but our hands seemed to slot together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. She got to her feet and looked at our hands, I waited for her to say something, anything, anything about our hands or how she felt. Just anything.

"Your hands are sweaty." She said as she let go and picked up her pumps, she started to walk down the docks to the speedboat.

I stood there and took a deep breath. Great. Thanks Olive. Well what do I expect, it's one sided feelings.

OLIVE'S POV:

The boat was surprising first class, it was blue, red and white with 'Quimby' painted in gold letters on the left side. It had about four seats but no life jackets, this made me uncomfortable. We left the docks and sped on into the blue ocean. The air smelt fresh. I never knew that oceans made me relaxed and calm. Perhaps I wasn't just a nerdy brainy girl. As soon as we were far out and could no longer see the docks, Fletcher stopped the boat and we just floated there. I looked into the still water and could see reefs and many pebbles. The serenity surrounded us as we sat next to each other admiring the sea.

"Told you it'd be fun." Fletcher playfully nudged me.

"Honestly, you're such a kid." I laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." He said sweetly studying my face.

"Well so am I." I say while nodding my head.

"Then we better keep going!" Fletcher laughed and began to drive the boat further away from shore.

An hour or so passed without us realising how far we went out. We didn't even notice the black clouds brewing the further away we got. They were swirling around like a plug hole in a sink.

"Um Fletch? Look..." I point to the looming storm clouds.

"M-maybe we should go back..." His voice trails off as he stares.

"You think so?" I sarcastically say in a shaky voice.

He starts to turn the boat round but was interrupted by a bright flash of lightening. After that booming thunder followed. All of a sudden rain started to pour and soak us. It all happened so quickly we didn't have time to think. Waves furried and crashed up and down and into the Quimby boat. Fletcher tried to keep his balance as he came over to me. I was sat huddled in the corner of the boat, the safest place to be right now. Fletcher put his arm around me, I cuddled into him and hid my face in his shoulder. This what not happening.

FLETCHER'S POV:

I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified. But Olive was clearly ten times more terrified than me. As she cuddled into me I hugged her tight and closed my eyes. If we died today it would be my fault. I shouldn't of bought us out this far. Olive deserved to live, it was like I had personally murdered her. I silently cursed myself over and over while the boat rocked aggressively.

"Olive! I'm sorry!" I shouted over the pounding rain, clapping thunder and ferocious waves. "There's something I need to tell you! I really like y-"

Before I could say anything more a wave tipped the boat upside down. I heard Olive's ear piercing scream and I tried to hold her tightly. What had I done. All I saw was black.

* * *

I woke up, coughing up sea water. I sat up and tried to breath, my eyes still closed. I was still soaked through. I squinted as I opened my eyes, I saw the gleam of sunlight. What? I put my hand by my side and felt wet sand. My eyes opened fully now and I appeared to be on a beach, I turned around and looked behind me, there was a line of condensed jungle-like trees. Where the hell was I? I stood up and looked around, then my eyes widened.

"Olive." I whispered to myself.

I ran across the shore shouting for her. Where is she? Is she alive? I need to find her.

 **I didn't know how to end it. Please review. Should I carry this on? I'm not sure, anyway I hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	2. Chapter 2

OLIVE'S POV:

I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a rough, hard rock ceiling. My head was pounding, sending electric shocks through my interesting factoids. ReluctANTly, I sat up, it seemed that I had been lying unconscious on sand in a cave. Now I'm missing the A.N.T program, it was much more luxurious than here. I peer through the entrance of the cave where the waves had obviously carried me through. Through the entrance I could see the calm ocean, dancing slowly in the distance.

"How am I alive? Where is the storm?" I ask myself, thinking of my own scientific explanations in my head.

I scan the cave for any clue of what to do next. Behind a medium weirdly shaped rock, I find Fletcher's backpack. On no. Fletcher. Where is he? I started to panic, my breathing sped up. I frantically searched the cave for him.

"Fletcher? Are you in here?!" I shouted.

I flung his backpack over my shoulders. Maybe, he washed up somewhere else. I hope he's ok I thought to myself. He's not... Dead... I know he's not. I leave the cave through a gap in the rock, the sunshine from outside blinds my blue eyes as I come out into a tropical jungle.

"FLETCHER?" I shout at the top of my voice and wait for a reply. Nothing.

I searched my cardigan pocket and took out my Z-Phone. I desperately tried to turn it on but it had been soaked through in the storm. In an act of frustration I threw the phone and it smashed against a palm tree. I just wanted Fletcher. I didn't even get to tell him what he meant to me.

FLETCHER'S POV:

I pretty much ran along the whole shore, my legs were in agony. I had to keep going, I had to find Olive. I ran my fingers through my damp hair out of stress. What if she had washed up, woken up and went into the jungle. Knowing Olive she would rack her brain for top tips on survival. I knew where I was going. Into the jungle, where vicious wild animals live. Even though I was scared of getting eaten, I was more scared of loosing Olive. Maybe she meant even more too me that I expected.

I jogged into the jungle, the trees were looming over me. I ignored the noises of wildlife and kept going. All of a sudden something jumped out of a bush and landed right in front of me. I jumped back and screamed, covering my face. I slowly took my hands away to reveal that the thing in front of me was a capuchin monkey. I sighed with relief. It was eating bugs that it found on the floor.

"Have you seen Olive?" I sigh hopelessly, knowing that it wouldn't answer.

The monkey disappeared into the same bush it came out of. Hopefully I don't meet any other animals on the way. As I got deeper into the jungle, it got colder. I had pretty much dried off by now. I leaned on a large tree and contemplated my surroundings. Come on Olive, where are you? I slide my back down the tree until I'm sitting with my back against it, my arms resting on my knees. My eyes wondered next to me, I imagined Olive sat there, she looked up at me and smiled gorgeously. I smiled back. She put her hand on the ground next to me and looked into the distance. I tried to put my hand on her hand but then she disappeared. I just realised how hungry and thirsty I was, was I hallucinating?

"I'm sorry Olive." I looked up to the sky. It was almost sunset. I had to keep going.

I stood up and took a few steps deeper into the jungle, I looked back at where Olive was sat before. I ached for her touch, for her voice, for her smell. I ached for her. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me.

OLIVE'S POV:

The sunset made everything a golden shade. On my search for Fletcher I had come across a ready made camp. It had obviously been abandoned. There was two logs that had been put around a couple of sticks with stones around them. A campfire. Wind blew right through me. It had started to get chilly. Luckily Fletcher and I used to watch survivalist program's 2 years ago, I remembered every bit of it. I bent down and tried to strike a spark with two stones. After a couple of minutes I had finally managed to get a fire going. It had slightly warmed me up. I sat on a log opposite the fire. I missed Fletcher.

I glanced at his backpack that I had been carrying. I wonder what he actually kept in there. I unzipped it and taken out the first thing my fingers touched. It was in camera case. I opened it, expecting it to be infested with water droplets but I soon found out that the case was waterproof. I smiled, thinking that Fletcher wasn't a complete numbskull. I turned the camera on and the first picture I saw was earlier on the dock where I had my feet in the water. It was a beautiful picture, the lighting was just right. I flicked through his photos, they were of landscapes and other pretty things like that.

Then, I came to one certain picture that made a tear trickle down my face. It was of me and Fletcher with blue painted whiskers on our cheeks. Our faces were almost touching and we looked happy. I remember it was about two weeks ago and I remember exactly what happened...

 _~"Are you serious? This is your big surprise?" I say disgusted._

 _"What? It's art?" Fletcher says looking slightly hurt. He pointed to a huge canvas with paint splatters all over it._

 _"Mr. Grundy is going to smash your head through it if he sees it in the lounge." I sigh and sit down. "It's meant to be in the Z-Tech ART ROOM, not the Z-Tech LOUNGE. Oh wait never mind, you can't read." I say jokingly._

 _"I bought it here for a reason." Fletcher lifts his arms up in the air and sits down next to me. He ignored my playful insult._

 _"What reason?" I questioned._

 _He looked up at me and looked into my eyes. A mischievous smile spread across his face. I returned his smile and our faces were about 4 inches away. Next thing we knew, we were flinging paint at the canvas, making an absolute mess of the lounge. We laughed all through this and Fletcher picked me up playfully and pretended to throw me at the canvas. I ended up completely diverting myself from the canvas and drawing cat whiskers on Fletcher instead. While I was painting lines on his face he looked into my eyes._

 _"Olive, you're my best friend you know." He smiled at me._

 _"I know." I grinned. We looked at each other for a while. For a second I felt like kissing him but that would ruin our friendship. If only he felt the same way._

 _"Your turn." Fletcher laughed and painted some whiskers on my cheeks too._

 _We collapsed on the sofa, not bothering that we were covered in paint._

 _"We're going to get in so much trouble for this." I looked around in dread._

 _"I know." Fletcher also looked around. "Better make this moment last before we get murdered." He joked. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of us both. We looked at the picture and laughed._

 _"You can even see the canvas in the background." I admired._

 _"I know. Best selfie ever!" Fletcher nudged me playfully._

 _"Fletcher. Selfie isn't a proper word." I frowned.~_

While replaying the memory over and over again in my head. Tears streamed down my face. Would we ever find each other? Is he even alive? I hugged myself and stared into the flames. If only I stuck to the answer 'No'.

 **Did not expect the chapter to turn out like that, but I kind of like it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your favourite part of this chapter. I love the support! It is still so weird to think that people actually read this. Feel free to suggest anything else that can happen in this story. I'd love to hear some new ideas. Also I need ideas for Folive one shots! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**K-A-I-T-Y12: Thank you so much! I love your Folive one shots so much by the way. Everyone should check them out, they're amazing!**

 **tokkaluva1408: Thank you! I really love your story 'Fletcher's crush' it makes me laugh, I like your style if writing. I really hope you update soon!**

 **Guest: They will definitely find each other in this part! Thank you for reading.**

 **Hey guys! So, I've been busy making a plan for this story, it's going to have round about the same amount of chapters as my Folive Never ending story. I haven't completely finished the plan yet but I'm going to introduce some of the characters I've made up soon. For any of you wondering when they're going to find out about each other's feelings, I won't tell you exactly when but it's a couple of chapters away. I'm very excited!**

 **My cousin came up with the idea to call all my readers my candies? Do you think I should haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Tv program A.N.T Farm or the characters Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby and Olive Daphne Doyle.**

FLETCHER'S POV:

It was getting dark fast, and cold, so cold. But I wasn't about to give up no not on Olive. I could almost smell her strawberry scent. I tried to focus on finding her but the noises of the jungle sunk deeper into my mind as night flew over the island. Darkness spread and I found it hard to see. Being sightless, I walked head first into a tree, I stepped backwards shakily and rubbed my forehead. I looked up and saw a shimmering glow in the distance.

"Don't walk into the light Fletcher." I foolishly told myself, that was the only way to survive right now.

I wondered towards it cautiously, as I got closer I heard crying. I froze and listened carefully, just in case it was an animal trying to trick me. The weeping continued, it sounded fimiliar. I bravely peeked round a tree so I could see what was there. I caught a glimps of long blonde hair and a crimson cardigan. Without hesitation I jumped from behind the tree and started to jog over, my heart beating happily. Nothing, no sound would come out of my throat, all I could mouth to myself was 'Olive'. All I wanted was her to be in my arms.

OLIVE'S POV:

I sobbed by the fire, I'd spent 7 years of my life wanting a break from Fletcher, but now I wished I never wanted that. I would want him beside me at all times. All of our memories rushed through my head making my tear stream worse. My face was stiff from salty water waste product. All of a sudden I heard rapid footsteps from behind me, my breathing comes to a halt and my head jolts around in fear.

I gasp in relief as I see Fletcher running towards me his eyes filled with worry. I immediately got to my feet. For a while I stared at him, seeing him made the pain go away, seeing him made me cry more. But happy tears. Unable to move because of utter shock Fletcher threw his arms around me and squeezed me tightly, I slipped my arms around his and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm so glad you're okay Olive. Please stop crying, it'll be fine." Fletcher tried to reassure and apologise at the same time. He still had his arms tightly wrapped around me.

Without answering I shook my head and pushed him away from the hug, he stared at me desperately waiting for me to speak.

"I thought you were dead! You idiot!" I hit his chest gently, still crying. Fletcher grabs both my wrists in mid punches. I wrap my arms around him once again. "You art freak, you-I thought I was going to be alone."

"I'm here. Olive. I won't leave."

FLETCHER'S POV:

Having Olive with me was like floating on a cloud, only, floating on a cloud in the middle of a jungle, at night, with no food or water. She had calmed down a bit, she was still slightly traumatised, that's what crying does to her. Ever since she was little, she used to freak out when she cried. The doctors said that her brain couldn't handle all the emotion she was putting into her brain to make her cry because her brain already has enough facts in there. If every fact in Olive's head was an apple, then I wouldn't be short on apples believe me.

Olive was hugging her knees by the fire, I carefully sat down next to her, resting my arms on my knees. She even looked beautiful while in this state.

"Are you okay?" I say softly.

"It could be worse right, we could of been mauled by bears by now." Olive shrugs. I gulp and look around to the darkest parts of the jungle. "Scared?" Olive laughs.

"What? No?! I don't get scared." I turn the shade of her crimson cardigan. She laughed in pity of me.

She placed her hand on the ground between us, just like the hallucination earlier. Expect this was real. To avoid overthinking I whacked my hand down onto Olive's harder than I meant to.

"Ow! Fletcher!" She pulls her hand away.

"Oh my gosh, sorry. I thought there was a... Fly. Yeah. Ok." I wince at my poor excuse.

"So you see a fly on my hand, and you decide that you want to squash 89 percent of bacteria and fungi onto my hand?" Olive says disgusted.

"No, no... That's not what I- ok, I'm going to sleep." I put my hands up in the air.

I lay down with the back of my head resting on my hands. Olive does the same but with her arms by her sides. We stare up into the sky and admire the stars and how they light up the sky.

"Stars remind me of your eyes Fletcher, always sparkling." She says without looking at me but smiling. What? Did she just... Compliment me?

"Thanks Olive." I smile at the sky. "You're a star to me." I attempt to compliment her back.

"So you're saying that I'm a ball of gas floating in space?" Olive looks at me, her eyes full of curiosity. I sigh.

"Night Olive." I shake my head and smile.

OLIVE'S POV:

When I first woke up, I thought I was in my warm bed, in my dorm. But I was still stranded on an island. Squinting, I slightly open my eyes and see the sun shining down on me. I feel warmth next to me and I see Fletcher, he is right up against me. I sit up, did he mean to come this close to me? Last night he said I was a star, was that his way of flirting? Fletcher mumbles and opens his eyes, he realises how close he is.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to- We must of moved over in our sleep." Fletcher sat up and avoided eye contact.

"It's ok Fletcher. I think we should keep walking and see what we find." I shrug and then stand up.

"Are you crazy?! We could get eaten. Or even worse! Actually there's nothing worse than that..." Fletcher rambles.

"Well it's pointless staying here." I look down at my salt ridden, dirty outfit and then look at Fletcher's.

"It would be a bonus if we could find some new clothes." Fletcher catches on. He looked down at his dark blue skinny jeans that were more black now. His dark red top had mudd splatters on it and his blue jacket was a darker shade.

I didn't look any better. My crimson cardigan was covered in dirt and my floral leggings couldn't be identified as 'floral'. Unfortunately my light green t-shirt was stuff from salt.

"Fletcher, clothes don't grow on tree you know." I say as I start to walk further into the jungle as Fletcher picked up his backpack and followed me.

"Fine, find somewhere to wash them them." Fletcher rolled his eyes as we disappeared into the wildlife.

* * *

We had walked for about an hour now, and still we found nothing.

"It just looks the same, how do you know we're not going in circles?" Fletcher sighs while kicking stones on the floor.

"Because we've been walking in a straight line your moron." I turn around and smile sarcastically. He had been moaning for the last hour.

"Ahh, but how do you know tha-"

"ZIP IT FLETCHER!" I turn around and shout. He raises his hands up into the air and takes a step back. I continue to walk. "See we haven't seen this rock before." I point a large rock sitting on the ground.

"How do you know that?" Fletcher looks at me, confused.

"Because all the other rocks have a slightly different shade of grey and they were speckled with black, not green like this one." I state causally.

"Of course, how can I be so stupid." Fletcher shakes his head.

"And this. This tree. We haven't seen-"

"Sh." Fletcher stops and grabs my arm.

"Did you just-"

"Did you hear that?"

We glance around and wait for a while. All of a sudden we see a silhouette of a person jump behind a tree, we took a few steps back.

"Is anyone there?" I ask.

"Olive, they wouldn't answer would they?" Fletcher still has hold of my wrist.

A boy about our age emerges from the safety of the tree. He looked at us in awe, he had light brown quiffed messy hair and hazel eyes. In a way he looked friendly, he looked like he should be a skater boy. He spoke in a strong English accent.

"No way! Who are you?"

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me your favourite part of it in the reviews! Thanks.**

 **candyflossblue xx**


End file.
